She's a Pureblood
by Love4Dreams
Summary: 'After we turn around, the next time we see each other, I will kill you' That was the promise Kiryuu Zero made to Kuran Yuuki. Is he going to keep it? A continuation from where Vampire Knight Guilty ended.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a fic I wrote a long time ago, but I'm re-writing it because of the horrible, not making any sense grammar it had. I also changed a lot of parts of this fic.

I read the Manga and I must say the ending was a bitter-sweet one. However, the final episode's events from the anime were not the same as the manga so this is a try of a continuation for vampire knight guilty events.

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this fic belong to Matsuri Hino. I don't own any of Vampire Knight Characters.

..She's a Pureblood..

Chapter 1

*..*..*..*..*

Cross Kaien smiled as he opened the door; he already knew who was waiting at the door.

At the door stood a brown haired girl; Zero's new partner in their 'soon to start' vampire hunter mission.

Kaien usually chose hunters depending on their power and whether to fit the mission on not, but this time, he chose this girl depending on his heart. She seemed to resemble someone so much. Kaien couldn't help but wonder if she would be able to change the state Zero was at; a lifeless state.

The fact that she didn't lack the necessary power was an advantage too.

"Where's my duty-mate?" She asked, wondering why only the chairman showed up when it was getting late for the duty.

"He'll come any moment now "Kaien answered shortly, debating whether he should invite her in for a cup of tea or not; Zero would come out any moment and they were in a hurry.

. Kaien whispered to her: "Be careful, he's not so nice"

He whispered because he didn't want Zero to hear what he was saying, for Zero hated when Kaien told people about him.

In a second thought, Kaien figured that it wouldn't matter if Zero heard him or not. Zero didn't seem to mind, nor care for anything anymore. He sighed at that thought.

"Ah! So he's not a day person? Don't worry I can deal with him" She said cheerfully, very confident in her 'switch mood' abilities.

Kaien sighed again in response, thinking: 'She has no clue what she's dealing with'

Ever since Yuuki left to Kaname's side, no, ever since she left the humans' world to the dark side, Zero has been living like a walking corpse.

He spent the night in his room, but Kaien wasn't positive that Zero was getting any sleep. At meals time, Zero always peeked at Yuuki's usual seat by the dining table before starting picking at his food. An unreadable expression was always seen on his face. As if his soul left his body.

He went to the stable and spent most of the day with Lili, but even his horse-friend didn't bring life to his eyes. Not even a bit. He was dead inside.

He did not utter a word nor show any response to what anyone said. However, he never refused any vampire hunter mission that was assigned to him. It seemed like killing vampires was the only thing that took his mind off thinking.

Kaien hesitated whether to tell Zero what type of duty it was or not. In the end, he decided to leave that part out. As long as Zero didn't ask, Kaien's head was safe; it wasn't exactly a mission that Zero would agree to take.

'I just hope she would cast some light on him' Kaien thought while looking at Aoi; the girl who was standing at the door.

At the exact moment of Kaien's wish, shivers went down his spine. It was as if an evil spirit stood behind him. Tentatively, he turned to the source of the sudden coldness.

With a very dark aura surrounding him, stood Zero. The aura could somehow spell the words: 'Get closer, and you're dead'. It was obviously not Zero's day.

Kaien frowned, thinking: 'Maybe I was wishing for the impossible'

Aoi smiled nervously when she saw him. She felt her smile trying to leave her face due to how heavy and somber the atmosphere became. However, she braced herself and jumped to Zero's side, pushing him forward, and saying: "Hurry up! We'll be late!"

Zero, for the first time in a long time, got literally bewildered. A nostalgic feeling overwhelmed him. The situation was similar to a memory he had, a memory of Yuuki when she was asking him not to skip his classes. Aoi was pushing him the same way Yuuki pushed him so he would start moving.

Zero observed as this new girl mounted, dumbstruck at how much she and Yuuki seemed alike. They shared the same aura, almost the same smile. Even her hair is as short as Yuuki's hair.

However, that only reminded him that Yuuki wasn't there anymore. 'yuuki is just a memory' he thought as a he mounted his horse.

Their journey started. The sky was clear and the weather was cool. A gentle breeze blew by every once in a while. They crossed the boundaries of the city, passing by the small bushes and little flowers that spread alongside the pathway.

Everything seemed perfect to make anyone in his best mood. However, that wasn't the case for Zero. It was as if Aoi's presence brought back everything freshly to his memory.

He felt his heart aching when he recalled the painful reality of Yuuki's disappearance, not that he could forget it for a second. He was just trying futilely to ignore it, but it couldn't be helped; he missed her smile, he missed when she used to shout at him.

He missed when she used to fall asleep randomly on any place of house, and then he would have to cover her by a blanket for her not to catch cold. He missed how she clumsily tried to help with the house chores. It was much better if she didn't think of helping to begin with, but he missed to see her futile tries.

He missed how she was there besides him everyday. He missed how she could see right through him although that irritated him at times. He loved every tiny thing about her, but that doesn't matter anymore.

'The Yuuki he knew was dead now. She doesn't exist anymore on this earth'

He repeated those lines many times, and each time, they would successfully smother him.

"I'm Sakibara Aoi" Zero's duty-partner said in a try to dispel the pensive look Zero had. He showed no response whatsoever as if she was talking to a wall. She pouted slightly.

"The weather today is nice, isn't it?" She attempted to start a good conversation with the silent, silver-haired guy, but starting a conversation didn't seem that easy.

"We're mounted since two hours and you didn't say a single word" She stated, slightly irritated.

"…" was the only answer she received, but she wasn't going to give up yet; she asked:"Do you know what kind of mission we have?"

She still didn't get any response. Thinking that he must have ice instead of blood in his veins, she decided to go on talking 'till she manages to break his wall.

She was determined to break it even if it was made of ice. She wasn't going to carry on a full-night duty with a statue. That would be nerve-wrecking to her.

"We must protect the purebloods…"She trailed off; trying to recall the names she was told. As soon as she remembered, she said:"The Kuran's princess. I guess her name was Yuuki"

Zero's eyes widened, his heart skipped a beat. He suddenly halted the horse.

'_After we turn around, the next time we see each other, I will kill you_'

That line instantly returned to his mind. Although that promise occupied his mind every day, it felt far. He wasn't ready for such a meeting now. He wasn't ready to face her yet_._

A victory smirk reached Aoi's face.

'Finally! I got a response from you!' She thought while stopping her horse too.

"Why did you stop? We must hurry" She stated, a bit baffled now; he seemed in some sort of a conflict in his mind.

Making the horse detour, Zero said: "I'll pass"

"W… wait!"Aoi shouted in confusion, turning her horse to follow Zero who was backtracking.

'This is not the response I wanted!' she thought. She had no idea how trying to make him talk backfired that way!

As soon as she caught up to him, she said: "Get back, we're already late!"

He didn't look at her nor gave her any sort of prove that he heard her. He wasn't going to do what he didn't want to do even if the world was to kill him. Besides, if he faced 'her' now, he would kill her, the exact opposite of their mission's objective.

"Come on!" She begged. She hated to be alone in missions. To her, having a wall to talk to was better than having nothing. She _had_ to convince him to continue the mission somehow.

Zero abruptly stopped his horse again, paused for a moment, and then detoured back to their destination. The mission meant nothing to him now. If Yuuki's existence seemed to haunt him anyways, he wasn't going to run away anymore; he might as well end this ordeal once and for all.

Aoi sighed in relieve and then followed him. She looked at him in great bafflement.

`What is he thinking? I can't understand him at all`

She looked at his facial expression that wasn't anything like the expression from before. It felt as if anger and hate were emitted from him. She wondered what was it in what she said that made him change like this, but no answer came to help her.

Reaching their destination, Aidou Senpai was standing at the gate to welcome them. He seemed literally dazed.

"Wow! I can't believe Kiryuu Zero is standing here!" He said; out of all hunters, he didn't expect Zero to be on this mission.

"Do you know each other?" Aoi, feeling a bit out of place, asked.

Aido looked at the girl who just asked, and said: "Well, yeah… somehow" And then he held her hand while kneeling and saying:"Will such a cute lady dance with me tonight?"

Aoi blushed deeply, instantly charmed by him. If there was anything good about vampires to her, then it was that they were so charming.

"Let's go through with this. What are we supposed to do?" Zero asked, slightly irritated; Aido was still flirting and thinking he would obtain blood out of it. Zero could see right through him.

Aido frowned, and hissed while getting up and brushing his cloth: "You're still as bad tempered as ever, Follow me"

Both of the vampire hunters followed Aido's lead while he explained:

"We have a party tonight, and we're expecting an attack, but we don't want to worry our guests by showing them that we are using vampire hunters as protection, so you must attend the party wearing the appropriate cloth that will not attract much of an attention. I'm taking you to the dressing room"

Upon reaching the dressing room, Aoi leapt across the room in excitement.

"Woah! That's the heaven of dresses!"

Everything seemed to sparkle to her as if she just got into dream land. She rushed eagerly to the dresses, checking the different designs and colors in great joy, however, in no time, that joy changed into confusion.

Her sight blurred due to the tears that gathered in her eyes; she had no idea what to pick! it was cruel to make her choose between those splendid designs.

And so, she tried to calm down and walked to the men attire's side. She picked a suit that caught her attention and rushed back to Zero who was still standing at the door.

She stretched out her hand with the suit she was holding, and said:"Look Zero, this suit will look perfect on you!" Her blue eyes were gleaming. The color of her eyes seemed to be the only difference between her and Yuuki.

Zero looked at the suit nonchalantly. He wasn't aware of what he was looking at; his mind was clouded; this girl resembled Yuuki so much in everything she did now to the extent he was starting to lose his composure.

He kept telling himself that she is not Yuuki and that the Yuuki he knew is dead, but the more he told himself that, the more he loathed vampires and felt like suffocating. He got out of the building without saying a word, leaving a confused Aoi behind.

Zero strolled between the trees in what seemed to be a forest, trying to get some fresh air. It was a full-moon night. Just as the day, it was a perfect night despite the chill the atmosphere had. A little squirrel descended from a high tree. Upon seeing Zero, the squirrel fled.

Seeing that, Zero sighed heavily; he was certainly scary in his current state. He took a deep breath to clear his mind. The party was going to begin after few hours, much to his misfortune; he didn't want to think of anything. Time would only make him dwell in a sea of merciless thoughts.

He closed his eyes to let serenity overwhelm him, but such a thing wasn't possible for when he closed his eyes, he saw Yuuki smiling at him.

Alerted, he snapped his eyes open; the fresh air he wanted was filled with a different scent, a scent that he didn't want to be close to, a scent that he wanted to annihilate from the surface of this earth. His eyes flashed anger as he immediately drew his bloody rose, pointing it at the direction of where the smell was emitted from.

A petite figure appeared from behind the tree he was pointing at. The figure belonged to no one but the one who haunted him for a long time; Kuran Yuuki.

The chocolate haired girl said: "I'm not going to stop you; keep your promise" A woeful look on her face. she was calm and collected, nothing like the old Yuuki who would be at loss for action in such a situation.

Zero observed her woeful expression and how her long hair bangs danced in front of her eyes due to the blowing wind. As if nature could sense the storm in their hearts, air was blowing fiercely to go in harmony with them.

He observed the dark aura that was surrounding her, which only confirmed further that she wasn't the Yuuki he once knew, not even a tiny trace of her was left.

'click'

He was becoming ready to pull the trigger when…

'Stop!'

Aoi stepped in front of Yuuki, forming a body-shield for her. She shouted: "We must protect her, not kill her!"

Furious, Zero shouted: "Move aside or I'll have to kill you first!" His voice croak due to how loud he shouted. His shouting voice carried much more pain than he thought it would. It carried much misery, regret, hate, and the painful silence. The painful silence that he kept all this time came to live as his worst enemy. He didn't want all his feelings to burst out like this, but could he control such a rage?

He just wanted to end it all.

"Then kill me!" Aoi shouted in determination while Yuuki couldn't move a muscle; his shout pierced through her chest, shattering her heart and forcing her to freeze on her spot. She could feel all the emotions his voice carried, one by one, and those feelings weren't having any mercy on her.

Zero looked at Aoi's eyes, and his heart skipped a beat again. He lowered his bloody rose, slightly trembling due to the rage that over whelmed him.

Something within Aoi's eyes, despite being blue, reminded him of the determination in his Yuuki's eyes so much. He was losing this battle. His resolve was breaking. There was no way he could shoot the Yuuki in Aoi. He silently left, not even looking behind.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to him" Aoi apologized to Yuuki. Recovering from her frozen state, Yuuki smiled feebly at her.

"It's fine" Yuuki said in a very plaintive voice, and then she trudged her way out of the forest.

An eerie silence controlled the area although there was fierce wind blowing moments ago. Aoi touched her cheek; it stung. A branch that was carried by the windy storm must have grazed her. She could care less. She looked at the spot where Zero was standing, thinking:

'His eyes … The moment they met mine… my whole body started to shiver!

What kind of person is he? `

The princess of Kuran's family walked back to the mansion, trying with her utmost will-power to stop the tears that were escaping from her eyes. She squeezed the fabric that was covering her chest tightly as if that was going to lessen the pain she felt.

She never wanted zero to hate her, she never wanted to put him through that much pain, and she never wanted to see him in that much rage!

But she's a vampire now, nothing is the same. Everyone treated her differently. All the vampires feared her. Zero… Zero relinquished her as if she was a plague. She never asked to be a vampire, but she couldn't blame him.

If he was going to kill her, to her, it was much better than living and knowing she's hated by him.

She never thought she loved him before, not in this way. Not in a way that never let her have neither the relief of sleep nor the taste of having whatever she wanted. She never thought that she loved him in a way that made him occupy her mind all the time although she was besides Kaname, the one she always admired all the time.

She never thought she loved him in a way that made her feel the urge to cry just by thinking of how he might be thinking of her now. She hated how she was only a reason to cause him more and more pain, and she hated how much she missed him and wanted to be with him!

She cursed the fact that she is a vampire now a thousand times, and this time was no difference. She wanted him to kill her; she didn't want to be a burden on him anymore. She wanted him to be free.

_`If he killed me, will he be at ease? `_

A thought hit her. She knew that even if she is not the Yuuki he knew anymore, they had that bond between them. She could tell she still resided in his mind somewhere. That was the only explanation for how pained he seemed.

He must be hating her now, but if the old her was still by any chance in his heart, then wouldn't killing her hurt him? Wouldn't it cause him more guilt and pained feelings? Wouldn't it _torture_ him? She didn't want him to dwell in hate any further, but she still didn't want him to have any regrets, even if the chance of that was close to none.

'Zero, you can hate me, but I won't let you kill me yet' She thought in determination after wiping her tears.

o-0-0-O-ooo-O-0-0-o

**A/N:** How was it? Let me know.

Reviews for Author are like blood for vampires, feeding me will be appreciated :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this fic belong to Matsuri Hino, I don't own any of vampire knight's characters.

..She's a Pureblood..

Chapter 2

*..*..*..*..*

Aoi looked at the big mirror, satisfied by her choice of the dress. She was wearing a sky blue colored dress with a flared, short skirt. It had a tiny brown rose on the side of her waste while the top part was patterned. It was sleeveless, simple dress that would allow her to move freely in case she needed to fight.

She sat in front of the big mirror, trying her utmost best to apply her make up properly. Another reflection joined her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't help but fix her gaze on the new reflection.

The person in the reflection; Zero averted his eyes after his eyes met hers, and then he said:"Your eye liner… "

Aoi looked at him, oblivious of what he meant. She asked:"What?"

"It's out of track" Zero said simply.

Eye liner, lip gloss, eye shadow…etc, Zero became an expert in that due to how many times Yuuki attempted applying them and failed miserably.

Aoi got flustered, realizing that she drew a line that reached her temples; she was too attracted to Zero to notice what she was doing.

The silver haired guy was wearing a suit, not the one she chose for him, but it looked fascinating on him. The neck tie he was wearing could show the violet color of his eyes very well. He seemed as a knight that came out of a fiction story to her.

She turned her attention back to the mirror. Frowning, she tried wiping the eye liner in a random movement, more like rubbing it, resulting in it to spread all over. Zero sighed and walked to her side. He held her wrist in order to stop her. She looked at him in daze, transfixed.

"You don't do it that way. Now you have a panda eye" Zero stated while taking a handkerchief, wetting it from a water bottle that was on the table besides her. If she was Yuuki, he would laugh by now.

He gently started to remove her messy eyeliner, feeling that what he was doing was very nostalgic, as if it was a time machine that took him back to the past.

She blushed deeply throughout the process, and when he finished, she smiled at him in a grateful manner; Zero always surprised her by sides of his character she couldn't predict.

His eyes were not in any way the same eyes she saw when she was protecting Yuuki from him. There was tenderness in them… and if it wasn't her imagination, she caught a glimpse of pain in his look, which made her curiosity uncontrolled now. She wanted to know his story by any means.

'He's not a bad person after all' she thought.

Upon seeing her smile, Yuuki's image replaced Aoi's for a second. Zero got bewildered, jolted up and then walked away from Aoi's side. He left the room, and locked the door behind him.

He didn't move an inch after closing the door as thoughts waged a war against him; the way his heart beat when he saw Yuuki in Aoi only reminded him of the events earlier. He remembered how his hand was shivering when he tried to pull the trigger a while ago. Although he didn't want to believe it, he wasn't sure why he was shivering.

'Why?'

He asked himself. He hated Yuuki. He had sworn to kill her, hadn't he? His goal was set clear in front of his eyes for a long time, then why was his hand shivering? He never hesitated before killing any vampire before

It wasn't only his hand that was out of control, his heart was racing, it pulsed pain through his veins with each passing second. Whenever he tried to press harder on the trigger, an image of her laying dead forced him to back out, but wasn't her death what he wanted?

'It's rage. It's rage that made me shiver' He told himself, denying any other voice within his head.

_`I don't want to lose anyone else`_

His words to his twin echoed within his mind. 'Not wanting to lose anyone' must have been the reason he backed out, that's the resolve he settled at.

'Face it, you already lost her' He tried to persuade himself that this unbearable reality wasn't a mere nightmare.

'_Zero… you… you have to achieve your goal'_

Ichiro's voice echoed in his mind. His last words lingered there, forcing Zero to remember his goal

'_I will use the rest of my life to protect Yuuki'_

Didn't he 'eat' Ichiro just to fulfill Ichiro's last wishes? Shouldn't he be going after his original goal? Protecting Yuuki? How did things turn out like this?

Zero tilted his forehead on the wall he stood motionlessly in front of.

'No, that Yuuki is dead. There's nothing to protect anymore' he gritted his teeth, and then, a lifeless, cold look replaced the agonized look he had.

*..*..*..*..*

Zero leant on a pillar on the corner of the ballroom. He seemed lost in his own thoughts; he didn't care about the fancy hall, he didn't care about the sight of that huge chandelier in the middle of it, he wasn't attracted to how dazzling and gleaming everything seemed.

Vampires seemed to be enjoying the food and drinks, and talking non-stop, but no matter how amazing the place would look to anyone, to Zero, it was just disgusting, reeking of vampires' smell. It was suffocating.

A pat on his shoulder pulled Zero back to reality. He looked at the owner of the hand and saw Aoi smiling cheerfully

"Let's dance!"

She suggested. Zero averted his eyes and stated:"You can't let your guard down"

"Standing here with that glumly scary look while everyone is dancing is surely suspicious. We must behave in a normal way" She stated in a scolding manner.

"This is normal"

Zero stated simply. "Boring!" she said, pouted, puffed, and stood besides him, observing the dancing couples.

"May I have this dance?" Aidou senpai appeared out of no where.

Aoi smiled at him. A hot stream went through her cheek as she allowed him to take her hand and got swept between his arms in a waltz position.

From behind the crowds, a glumly, confused gaze was fixed upon Zero. Standing where she was, across the hall, the chocolate haired girl couldn't help but stare at him.

They were only steps afar from each other, but the distance between them seemed infinite. It was almost impossible to believe that they used to live under the same roof.

How everything used to go smoothly, how he was always there to help her, how she used to shout at him normally when he slacks off, how he used to _smile_ at her although those times were rare. All of that seemed very far from reality.

'Why did we end up this way?' Yuuki asked herself. Longing left no spot in her heart at ease. Even if her body was to wither, those feelings won't disappear, those tears that kept chasing her will never let her escape. Even if her eyes were dry, there were those invisible tears that only her heart could feel.

Only… only if this person she loves could be happy, then nothing else matters. Maybe it was really the time to end it all, for her heart had gotten weary.

"I need to get some fresh air, I'd rather be alone" Yuuki stated as she started making her way towards the balcony, leaving the vampire in her guard behind.

"But Kaname Sama said..." The vampire uttered, following her.

Yuuki stopped, didn't even look back, and ordered indignantly: "I'm your master too, leave me alone" and she resumed walking to her destination.

Zero observed as Yuuki walked towards the balcony. Again, they met, was he going to fulfill his promise this time? If he was going to do it, what was he waiting for? It was his right chance; she was isolating herself.

Zero followed her. After few steps, he paused, sensing the existence of a level E vampire, in the same direction where Yuuki was. He could sense the level E vampire being close, which made him wonder: why couldn't he sense it before. He always knew it when a level E was coming from a longer distance.

'The scent of vampires in the ballroom must have coated it' was the answer he found.

Upon reaching the balcony, Zero looked at Yuuki who was facing him. She gave him an apologetic look that shattered something within Zero, but he didn't know what it was. He didn't have the time to know what he felt; a hand was grasping Yuuki's petite waste, and then she was dragged over the ledge of the balcony and into the forest out there.

Zero vaulted over the ledge of balcony after recovering from the state of bewilderment he was at.

Aoi noticed Zero's movement, apologized to Aidou and ran after zero.

However, she lost the sight of Zero; a big group of level E vampires surrounded her, blocking her way. She cursed under her breath. She instantly drew a rifle that was hidden under her flared skirt and strapped to her thigh by leather straps.

'you'll regret blocking my way!' she hissed.

Zero kept chasing after the level E vampire that had Yuuki in his grasp. Something was strange, definitely strange. Yuuki must have sensed the existence of the level E, why did she walk to the balcony although she knew it was dangerous?

Even if she didn't stay afar from the balcony, she has her pureblood vampires' powers. For such a weak level E, she would've been able to kill him right on the spot, why wasn't she resisting?!

Did she want to resist?

'_I don't deserve to live, but I won't allow you to live, carrying the sin of killing me…'_

o-0-0-O-ooo-O-0-0-o

**A/N:** Reviews are appreciated. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favored. A review can really make my day so thanks :D

Aaaand 'Happy Otaku's Day!' lollipops and chocolate to everyone! :D

Guest: I'm glad you think it is 'cool' :D have a nice day/night

Animelover4242564: Wah, glad you think it is amazing! *gives extra lollipops*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this fic belong to Matsuri Hino. I don't own any of Vampire Knight Characters.

..She's a Pureblood..

Chapter 3

*..*..*..*..*

Carried off by a level E vampire, Yuuki closed her eyes, ignoring her surroundings.

The grasp on her was savage, it almost smashed her petite, small figure, but she wasn't afraid of being smashed. If her body broke, wouldn't that get along with her broken soul?

As the level E vampire hacked his way through the forest, many tree branches grazed Yuuki delicate skin. Her wounds stung, but in no time, they were healed. She wasn't grateful for that; she wanted the wounds to last longer, just like when she was a human, but she is not a human anymore.

The level E vampire laughed sickeningly, pleased with his new high-quality prey. Yuuki wanted him to be hungry enough to drink her blood 'till the last drop of it. The blood of a pure blood vampire, she didn't want it within her body. Even if rooting it out of her body meant her death, she didn't mind.

To her, death was more merciful than living for eternity, hated by the one she loves; Zero.

Her mind wandered to a time when Zero was carrying her the same way the level E vampire did. But it was a gentle grasp. She was shopping, and refused to return home to study, so Zero had no choice but to pick her up over his shoulder and take her home.

She smiled bitterly at the memory. It was embarrassing to be carried that way between the crowds, and Algebra she had to study upon their return was deadly tedious, but it was a time she wanted to return to.

Although Zero was quite and mean to most people, he had had the knack to make her smile genuinely.

*Bang!*

The voice of gunfire woke Yuuki from her daydreams, and she immediately thudded to the ground; the level E vampire turned into dust.

She stood, about to yell furiously at whoever saved her; she didn't want to be saved!

"Why… "She looked at the eyes of her savior, and words froze within her throat.

'Zero?'

She tilted her head and tried to think rationally. Why would he save her? Does he still… care?

A shimmer of hope sparkled in her eyes as she raised her head to look at him.

In a split second, her hope was brutally snuffed out; he was pointing his bloody rose at her.

She sniggered at her own misfortune. What was she hoping for? Zero lost everything. Her race was the reason for his grieve. He loathes her blood. He loathes 'her'. Why would he want to save her?

He only wants to kill her by his own hands, to eradicate the purebloods by his own hands.

But she promised herself. She promised not to let him kill her. She would die by any method, but not by his bloody rose.

She hoped the old Yuuki would still linger in his memory somehow. It was a selfish hope, but if the old Yuuki truly existed in his heart, she didn't want him to kill her, for her body was the container of the old Yuuki. She didn't want to permit him to regret anything.

Zero observed how she laughed. Why was she laughing? Is this situation amusing to her? Did she enjoy being threatened to die?

She interrupted his thoughts by making her way towards him. The wind blew against Zero, carrying the scent of Yuuki towards him, the smell of a pure blood, the smell of Shizuka. His eyes widened. He automatically tightened his grip on his bloody rose as memories of that ill-fated night were refreshed.

The havoc that landed on his once-was cozy home. The night that ended up in pools of blood, taking his parents' lives away, and planting the seeds of a corrupt creature within him; a vampire's seeds.

A corrupt creature that ate his own twin and demanded more. A low creature that's thirst was never quenched, even when it meant hurting others.

Vampires... he hated them, he hated his own self, and he hated how they ruthlessly turned his pure Yuuki into one of them, snatching her away from him.

He hated the girl who stood before him now.

Hurt… his hateful gaze pierced through her and it hurt her. She stopped dead; she couldn't move. She felt faint; his gaze felt like a knife had been plunged into her heart.

*click*

She heard his bloody rose being prepared to shoot, and that knife twisted within her heart. She couldn't explain why the pain she felt was fresh; she already knew he hated her, didn't she?

But she made up her mind; she will not allow him to shoot her.

She stepped closer to him. She placed her hand on the barrel of his bloody rose, much to his daze. She pressed on the bloody rose, making Zero lower it.

She placed her other hand on his shoulder, lifting herself up to meet his height. Standing on her tiptoes, she whispered:"I'm afraid I'll have to ruin your plans"

'_This is all I can do for you'_

**o-0-0-O-ooo-O-0-0-o**

**A/N:** I apologize for the short chapter. I just thought I haven't updated in a long time. I'll update again sooner than before.

Thank you for the reviews, they definitely made me smile :D

You can find a trailer for this fic on my YouTube channel. There's a link for the Channel in my Profile. Kindly check it.

16craftytigers:

:D yah she still cares… somehow.

Pitocchi:

The anime ending was so opened. I had no idea what was happening. I was just sad for Zero, and for Yuuki, and for Kaname, and for Kaien. "Who did I leave out?"

Happy new year! *Gomen, late*

The new year is definitely bringing new updates

Thank you for always coming back to this fic.

Night-Azure:

Aww! So you and Pito-chan are twins! I love twins! Thank you for your encouragement dear.

I didn't make Trailers before but you and your sister encouraged me so I can credit it to you :D

MamotteLollipop:

I hated the ending of the anime too, but try to read the Manga. It's really good and has a bitter-sweet ending. Yuuki and Zero, marry and have kids? I'll think about it *if they end up together in my fanfic*

Amulet-lynx689:

I'll make sure to write something about Yuuki and Zero's married life. If they didn't end up together in this fic, then I'll write a one shot for it :D

Himika:

Zeki is the best!

Bluespade356:

Thank you, I'm glad you like my penname and story. Lol, Aoi… we'll see…

Angry writer:

Happy Chinese new year to you! *Gomen, late*

Candy Cake:

Candy cake made Love4Dreams smile, so Love4dreams tried to update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this fic belong to Matsuri Hino. I don't own any of Vampire Knight Characters.

..She's a Pureblood..

Chapter 4

*..*..*..*..*

Yuuki placed her hand on Zero's shoulder, lifting herself up to meet his height. Standing on her tiptoes, she whispered:

"I'm afraid I'll have to ruin your plans"

Yuuki stepped back. Zero was about to aim his bloody rose at her, but he was too puzzled to move; a smile appeared on Yuuki's face, making Zero astounded; what is she thinking? A bit ago she was laughing, and now she is saying she'll ruin his plans and smiling.

Did she think mocking him this way would save her? She knows his bloody rose can kill her, then why is she taking it lightly?

Zero couldn't figure out what Yuuki was thinking. Her odd behavior only provided an evident prove that she is not the Yuuki he once knew; his Yuuki wouldn't laugh when she is faced by his bloody rose. His Yuuki would… she would keep running away in order to be a reason for him to live.

She would run away…

But this Yuuki is standing still and smiling. This Yuuki has to die.

Yuuki stepped back once more. The smile was fixed on her face. It was a bitter, yet a happy one. She felt bitterness seeing how they ended up being enemies, but she was happy she would do something for Zero's sake.

She stepped back again, stepping on an edge; an edge of a cliff.

*bang!*

Yuuki fell into the hollowness behind her. For a split second, Zero could see the moon light reflect on her cheek before she fell, causing her cheek to gleam. No, it wasn't her cheek that gleamed, It was a tear; she was crying.

Yuuki closed her eyes as she was falling. The bullet burned her abdomen savagely. It was an unbearable pain, but she didn't care. What she cared about was her bad aiming. She aimed at her heart, but how the gun had recoiled must have made the bullet veer.

Merely falling wouldn't kill her considering her pureblood powers. She had to make sure the shots will kill her, so she pulled the trigger of her anti-vampire gun time and time again.

It was amazing how she could shoot four bullets in a matter of few seconds; before she reached the ground.

She smiled, knowing that this way she would rid Zero of the guilt he may feel if he killed her, but her smile was snatched away instantly; something felt wrong.

She felt fingers touch hers. She snapped her eyes open. The owner of those fingers held her close, embracing her.

It wasn't the recoil of the gun that forced the bullets to veer, and she didn't feel any pain after the first bullet!

Their bodies slammed into the ground.

Yuuki's body was on top of Zero's body. Zero managed to make his body absorb the collision

Yuuki was between his arms… Zero's arms... she looked at the body beneath her, and moved away immediately; Zero was lying there, injured!

She paused for a moment, trying to comprehend what just happened, but her brain refused to function properly. She stared at the motionless body in front of her.

Yes, he's zero. He is definitely zero. Why is he bleeding? Did she really shoot him? Is this happening for real?

'No… it's impossible. It can't be happening' Yuuki told herself. She didn't have the time to let what happened sink in due to the fit of coughing attacked her; the wound in her abdomen was beginning to mend, making her wheeze and gasp.

The pain of the reformation of flesh was more painful than the injury itself. At times like this, Yuuki's throat would be extremely dry. She would need blood to support her healing process, but Zero needed her blood now. She refused to believe he died.

Drops of salty water rolled down her cheeks as she looked at Zero. The only part of his body that moved is his barely rising chest; he was struggling to breathe. Yuuki was thirsty, and the smell of blood lured her. Zero was dying.

Yuuki bit her wrist. The pain she felt enforced her bite. She stretched her trembling hand towards his lips.

"D…Drink" she uttered, hoping her blood would save him.

"Drink!" she shouted at the top of her voice.

Zero's lips parted, her blood aroused his half conscious self. Yuuki smile feebly, Zero would drink her blood and he'll be able to recover.

Yuuki's blood trickled into his mouth. Zero coughed; it wasn't possible to drink and breathe properly at the same time due to his injuries; he had received three bullets. The blood didn't reach his throat; his coughing spilt it out.

"Yuu..ki… I love…" Zero uttered and then gasped. Yuuki used her other hand to exert pressure on her wrist; she wanted her wrist to ooze out more blood. Blood overflew his lips; he didn't swallow any of it. He wasn't moving. Yuuki gasped.

Her healing process was becoming less painful, indicating the end of her wound's mending.

Although the wound was about to completely close, it was still terribly painful. However, she didn't feel its pain; she lost her senses due to the shock she got.

'_Zero… is dead?'_

She asked herself uncertainly.

'_He jumped after I did. He saved me. He's motionless. I shot him'_

Everything began to sink in, waking her from her frozen state.

She touched his cold cheek, and stared at his closed eyes, whispering:

"Why? Why did you save me? Why is it you who died?"

"Zero… wake up and scold me for shooting you… I did a very cruel thing. You can't let me get away with it; you're the demon zero" Yuuki chuckled faintly.

"I wouldn't mind it even if you hit me. I deserve punishment"

_Dead…_

The little part of her that denied his death was forced to submit to the bitter reality. She yelled, her cry echoed through the place. For a moment, all the animals that heard her voice froze on their spots. They were animals, but the anguish and sorrow her voice carried would make a stone cry.

Ever since Yuuki turned into a pureblood, she was very composed. No one saw her cry. Even when she cried alone, she could keep her sobs voice down, but now, she couldn't muffle her cries. She sniffled; she was literally choking in her gasps.

Yuuki felt flames within her heart. No matter how many times she patted on her chest, she couldn't ease the pain.

Nothing felt as painful as this throughout her whole life.

It's unfair… Zero lost his family… he lost his 'Yuuki', and now lost his life!

Yuuki cursed herself. She caused his death. She caused him misery.

She didn't have a family when she knew this world. Zero and Kaien were her family ever since she was a child. How would she face Kaien now? No… how would she live now? Zero wasn't there anymore.

Although he hated her… she didn't want his death.

Even when he was dying, she gave him the blood he despised the most!

Why was everything so complicated? The blood he hates the most, why is it the only thing that would save him? It didn't even save him!

The one and only time she wanted her blood to be useful, it wasn't!

She kept looking at his pale face. She had no idea it could turn paler than it used to be!

She wondered why her heart was still beating while Zero's heart stopped! Was it mocking her? Did it want to torture her? Who was she to have the right of rejecting torture? She killed him!

A familiar smell approached her, but she couldn't recognize it. The smell of her blood and zero's blood were too strong for her to comprehend, not that she cared who was there.

Zero's body moved. No, it was moved, lifted off. Yuuki automatically arose to her feet, following Zero's body. She wrapped her arms around Zero's neck, refusing to let go.

'Don't take him' Yuuki said, she didn't care who was carrying zero or why. She wasn't prepared to be separated from him yet.

'Yuuki… he's dead. It's bad to leave his body here' Kaname stated, indicating he was the one carrying Zero.

'Yuuki…' Kaname called once more when she didn't response nor release zero.

She lifted her head, looking at kaname with tearful eyes.

'Put him down… I'm the one who killed him. I'm the one who'll carry him to his grave!' Yuuki said coldly despite the great impact of her own words on her.

Kaname was taken aback; she ordered him with sternly. The Yuuki he knew hardly ever dared to look at him in the eye.

Kaname submitted to her request and laid zero down. He couldn't blame Yuuki for talking back to him; he observed her from afar. He had watched as she cried over Zero's lifeless body. He was observing her grieving.

Kaname had smelled Yuuki's blood, and rushed to the source of Yuuki's blood smell, interrupting whatever meeting he had to attend. Upon his appearance at her location, he couldn't understand anything. He didn't know why she was injured, he didn't know why Zero was dying.

Kaname decided to observe from afar. Yuuki was injured, but he had a hunch she wouldn't want him there, for his appearance would arouse Zero when she needed him to stay still and drink her blood.

Kaname backed out, waiting for Yuuki to calm.

Yuuki, understanding Kaname's words, realized it was cruel and immoral to leave Zero's body on the ground and keep staring at him, but she wanted to spend every moment she can have with him; 'till the moment he is buried, even if that meant carrying him to his grave.

Yuuki kneeled besides zero's lifeless body, and then placed her hands beneath his body, readying to pick him up.

Her whole body trembled as she tried to stand up while lifting Zero's weight.

The injury weakened Yuuki's body, and considering a girl's body, Zero She was heavy!

She stumbled, but she managed to keep her balance. She continued walking, plodding. Kaname was about to take him from her hold, seeing how she was about to collapse, but he refrained from interfering; her eyes told him she wanted to do that by herself.

Yuuki paused in order to control her retreading balance. When she felt she was steady enough, she resumed walking. She was trying to hold her tears back, for if she didn't, she would drop Zero due to the lack of her breathes.

Her legs wobbled. The world started to spin; holding her tears back meant not breathing properly either. Beyond her control, she dropped him!

Zero fell on his face. Yuuki rolled him over hastily. Dirt covered his face. She brushed his face quickly.

'No… your handsome face can't be covered with dirt!' She thought, but wasn't she taking him to where he'll be buried under dirt?

Defeated, Yuuki's arms fell on the sides of her body. She unconsciously squeezed the dust beneath her hands. Tears escaped from her eyes, and she wasn't able to notice they were falling anymore; her mind left her. She was lost somewhere.

She looked at the sky, seeking some light, seeking a bit of hope to escape from this suffocating reality. The stars gleamed, the moon shined, but to her, they were a very distant fantasy; nothing could reach her.

'I'm sorry… just a bit, and then I'll carry you again' Yuuki whispered as she laid besides him, placing her head on his blood-stained chest.

'Yuu..ki'

Zero used to call her ever so gently. He used to whisper her name in a way that would never fail to penetrate her heart. He can't anymore… she took his voice away.

Yuuki began to sob hard against his chest, tightening her grasp on his stained suit's shirt, and burying her face in it

'Yuuki'

She gasped, her heart almost stopped; her cries were stifled. She lifted her head slowly in disbelieve.

A pair of lavender eyes met her eyes.

**o-0-0-O-ooo-O-0-0-o**

**A/N:** okay my brain stopped functioning after all this misery so I'll end the chapter here. Is Zero alive? Is that even possible? We'll see in the next chapter.

Thank you so much for the reviews. You inspire me to write more.

16craftytigers:

Thank you! :D I'm trying to make faster updates.

Night-azure:

Aww… I hope your mid-terms pass swiftly and without difficulties.

Pitocchi:

Cute! Being twins is really cute

Bluespade356:

Your assumptions about who Aoi is, really inspires me. Thank you. Kaname will have his chance in the story, just a bit on Zero's side for now.

Himika:

If you read the Manga, you'll realize zero doesn't really hate Yuuki. In the final episodes of VK guilty, once Zero sensed the existence of a pureblood, he pointed the gun towards Yuuki. She didn't say the Yuuki he knew is still the same.

She confirmed she's a pureblood and that the Yuuki he knows was eaten by the pureblood Yuuki. Zero loathed purebloods and Yuuki transferred into one in a blink of an eye. No one can blame him for being confused.

Also, Zero, being the heir of the vampire hunters, will naturally go against vampires. That's why he said the next time they meet, they'll be enemies.

That's my opinion and I hope I'm right.

Vampire knight destiny is a rumor I heard about five years ago. Literally five years ago(if I'm not miscounting). Sadly, it's not happening. No season three.

Happy writer:

I'm glad you became happy instead of angry! Read my replay for Himika about Zero hating Yuuki for her DNA :D

Candy Cake:

Love4dreams love Candy Cake! Thank you!

I'm addicted to writing just as you are addicted to this story and to candy so I'll continue writing this story


End file.
